User talk:DarthPhobos98
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:DarthPhobos98 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Cougar Hello. I just wanted to ask you to stop adding that bit about being unable to lock on to the cougar. It's not true. I locked on to a cougar not 4 hours ago when I was at Tanner's Reach. I'm going to remove it again, do not re-add it because it's not true. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 03:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. You may be on 'expert' targeting mode or maybe it was just your game. I honestly don't have a clue. It's okay, though. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 02:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't find it, but I might have done it wrong I did it, but I only looked quite close to Las Hermanas, and not too far away, so I think I'll try it again. Also, do you have to have the four horses of the apocalypse first? RE:Horses of the Apocalypse/Chupacabra Sorry, pal, but you've got the wrong person. The message regarding the Four Horses of the Apocolypse was from Nomad089, he just forgot to sign his post. Oh, and just so you don't have to type all that out at the end of your message, you can sign you posts by typing four tildes (~) after your message, which gives a link to your user page and the date. Thanks. -Hobbes (Talk) 05:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Chupacabra notes I followed your advice, and so far the circles appeared 3 times. However, whenever I get inside it It dissapears before I can find the Chupacabra. This isn't a glitch, just my slowness. Any way to stop this? Yours, Nomad089 The Chupacabra is no more I found it, between Rio Del Toro and Frontera Bridge. I killed it with a shot to the head. The thing was huge! In killing it, I acquired 3 weapons. The LeMat Revolver and Evans repaeter, and on my way back, the Semi-Auto Shotgun By the time your reading this, I probably will have found them, and I know their regions of spawn, but where are the best places to find: -Famine -Pestillence -Unicorn Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it! :) Yours, Nomad089 Pestillence and Famine Hello War and Death I have found already. However, Famine and Pestillence are hard. I started looking for Pestillence first (I assumed it would be easier to find as it was in a smaller region) It seems harder. I have seen a few videos on Youtube and searched mostly Tall Trees. I am just about to commence your reccomended method (ride round the west elizabeth perimeter and return to tanners reach, or jus north of it) by the time you read this, I probably will have tried this method and might have found it, but it's meant to be hard, so I'm posting anyway. Famine I havn't looked for much, as ive been busy with the Chupacabra. I will look where you recomended, but if it I don't find it, are there any other places it can be found? Thanks, Nomad089 Famine is impossible I checked all the places listed, and I just could not get a whiff of it. Would there be a glitch or a way to draw it out, like there was for Pestillence? And how long in minutes should I check places, and should I be on horseback? If so, should I be stationary, or trot around a bit? Thank you Nomad089 Thank you for everything :) I finaly found it. Now I'm going to go after the Unicorn. I know where it is exactly. Thank you for all the help. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know (not just on red dead, also on other games, specifically Halo Reach), because I am in your debt :) all the best Nomad089 I can tell you where I found them I can tell you were I found them, as I'm not sure how I would take a picture (I might on my iPhone when I get in running) However, I can tell you almost exactly where I found them. Death-I acquired it after "A Civillised Man" War-Between the North bank of lake Don Julio '''and the cliff face where the second undead tresure is found Chupacabra-I killed it near Ramita de la Baya, close to a ridge with a population of goats and wolves'. About 5 in-game miles West of Rio Del Toro, very close to Ramita de la Baya on the' Eastern side of it. Pestillence-I found him very close to the '''northern banks of the West Elizabeth '''section of San Luis river, during my second "marathon" of the west elizabeth perimeter. It was fairly near Blackwater, but not to close. Famine-I found him just south of Las Hermanas '''off road, slightly East too. He is best recognised by the white patch on his backsection, but he is''' not to be confused with a normal undead horse'. Has a stream of Locusts underneath him. Unicorn-'''Can only be encountered after killing the Chupacabra and rank 5 of the four horses of the apocalypse.' Found in the fields North-West of Torquemada (when zoomed out on the map, the general area has a picture of 3 horses, note that he will ''NEVER LEAVE THAT AREA)'' Has a rainbow trail when running and a butterflies near him. Easy to find I might take some pictures soon. Yours, Nomad089